Complicated
by LoversLove
Summary: The story of 4 lovers, and 2 over complicated romances. Quinn and Puck Artie and Tina. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Noah growled as he laid on his bed, the holy place where he showed a drunken Quinn Fabray how he felt for her, the spot where he impregnated her, and the spot where he betrayed his best friend. He knew it was wrong when he did it, that she was a "holy" girl, one who straight up refused to let Finn touch her below the belt or above the stomach. She wasn't even his type, but something about her entranced him

Entranced him into betraying his best friend.

Another growl made its way out of his throat as he thought about his idiotic friend. Finn didn't deserve a girl like Quinn, much less the real thing. Everything about her was out of his league. But somehow they managed to get together, and they have managed to stay together for 3 months and a pregnancy. No matter what that retard did, Quinn would stay with him, for the child.

The child that wasn't even his.

Puck smiled as he thought about his child. The tiny thing was his, his and Quinn's, and no matter what she said to anyone else, nothing was going to change that. The thought that what they had done could produce a little girl excited him, made him want to bundle her up and protect her from everyone, especially Finn. She was too pretty, too smart, and too wonderful to stay with someone like him, especially if he was going around with that Berry girl.

Sighing, he got off his bed and walked over to his guitar, before strumming a few cords.

* * *

Artie frowned as he heard the familiar clicks of her flats on the ground. He knew she was going to try to talk to him, try and reason with him, but he just couldn't take it. She had lied to him, and made him believe that they were alike. That they had suffered together with something that pushed others away. That they were both outcasted for reasons beyond both of their control, and that because of that, they would be good together.

He just couldn't believe that they could ever be good together now.

He pushed faster, while dodging backpacks, try to get away from the annoying clicks of her shoes and her, but she walked faster. A sweat started to form on his brow, but he continued none the less. He turned quickly into the auditorium, knowing that she wouldn't follow. He glided down the new ramps and found himself on the stage by himself, where they had spent so much time together.

Where they would continue to spend time together, despite his efforts.

He wanted to her leave Glee, or at least distance herself from him, but she didn't. She pried deeper, and struggled to find ways to talk to him, and to get him to see that she was sorry. She would move and sit next to him, and smile. He had hoped that maybe she would get the hint, and leave him be, maybe even drop Glee club all together, but she didn't.

He put his head in his hands as he sat on the stage and continued to think about the talented gothic girl.

* * *

Quinn stormed quickly out of the music room, furious with her boyfriend. Her perfectly plucked brows furrowed together when she heard loud steps running towards her. Once again, Fin was going to chase after her and try to make everything seem okay, when it wasn't, once again he was going to tell her his naïve plan, and she would have to smack him down. She was absolutely sick of it.

She turned on her heel quickly, her blonde curls whipping and hitting her face before falling perfectly into place.

"Finn Hudson, I am so sick-"

The angered blonde stopped mid sentence to find herself face to face with Noah Puckerman. Her eyes widened as he leaned down and took her in his arms, rubbing circles in her erect back. He hushed her and waited until she eased down, before pulling away and smiling at the beauty.

"Come on, all this isn't good for the baby."

And with that, he was able to lure her away from school, her boyfriend, and all the problems that seemed to revolve around her life, even if he was one of them.

* * *

Artie sat calmly as Will Shuester continued to talk about sectionals. His lecture seemed to go on forever, causing Artie's tired mind to find something to amuse itself. His eyes wandered around the room to Rachel and Fin, who had been subtly looking at each other ever since Quinn had stormed out of the room. Shaking his head he moved on to Mercedes and Kurt, finding them as bored as he was, he continued his gazing.

That's when his eyes landed on something he found truly worth focusing on.

Tina sat away from the group playing with her hair. He forgot all reason for his anger as his eyes wandered over her. She was dressed in yellow and white, something that seemed strange, but he enjoyed the way it offset her eyes and her hair color. Her makeup was lighter then usual, but he found it just as beautiful as before and smiled as his eyes made their way to her curled, black hair.

The sound of the bell shook him out of his thoughts and back into reality, the reality that reminded him that he was not supposed to like her. He frowned and rolled his way towards the door, looking over at her only once to see if she was hurrying to leave too. She stood, and after smoothing out her yellow dress followed him, hoping to speak to him.

"Artie!"

He felt his heart race. This was their first encounter in months, and he missed her. Wheeling himself around, he looked up at her and she smiled wide, glad to have gotten his attention.

"Artie! I w-was wondering what you thought of my new-um look?" His browed furrowed together as she fumbled with her words, remembering again why he had been mad in the first place. Turning himself back around, he started to roll away.

"You told me your stutter was fake, remember. You don't have to pretend like you really do with me." His words were clear and hurtful, and Tina's face noticeably saddened, but continued to walk with him through the crowded halls of McKinley.

"I know… But what do you think of my new look, Artie… I was really hoping that-"

"I think you are trying, once again to be something your not."

And with that, Tina stopped walking, and Artie kept rolling.

* * *

Quinn and Puck sat together under a large tree, looking away from the school and all who inhabited it. Her glossy hair was tousled on top of his shoulder and his on her head. They looked like the perfect happy couple, and they sat in a comfortable silence.

"You know… Quinn, I would take care of you… of her…"

His words were soft, and melodic, and Quinn couldn't help but fall in love with the sound. She smiled and looked up at his concerned and gentle eyes. Her eyes softened as he continued to speak.

"We could buy a house…Make a little nursery… be a family. I can get another job."

As she thought more and more about it, she realized how wrong she was about him and Fin. Based on appearances, one would think that Finn was the stable and grounded one, the one who cared more about having a family and taking care of the people they loved. But she couldn't have been more wrong. Finn could barely tell his right from his left, and didn't give a damn about making a family with her. She needed some fall back plan when her parents found out, and he couldn't even give her that.

And then their was Puck, the father of her child, and the reason for the majority of her smiles. He was stronger and smarter then people thought he was. He took notice when she was sad, and often tried to cheer her up, while Finn was off with Rachel. He found ways to take care of her, and to try and help her and her baby, while Finn didn't. He made her happy, and she couldn't even remember the last time she was happy with Finn.

He swallowed hard as he looked at her face, stuck in that dream like expression. He feared that soon she would snap back to reality, and realize that if she did dump Fin and publicly went out with him, she would be deemed a whore. She nodded her head softly and relaxed it back onto his shoulder and smiled.

Her smile was all it took to give him hope. Hope that one day, she would leave Fin, and be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn walked slowly towards the music room, apprehensive for today's meeting. The last time she stormed out and left school completely, finding comfort in her daughter's father's arms. She knew that she shouldn't feel the way she did for him, and that the whole act of producing a child was a mistake in the first place, but she also knew that there was no way she could just write him off.

She took small steps towards the door, hoping to take a glimpse inside before committing herself fully into entering the class. Peering through the small glass window, she smiled as she saw his face come into her line of vision. Puck sat in the back of the room, guitar on his lap, strumming a few chords nonchalantly. She giggled, finding his boredom to be cute. Her smile vanished as she turned her head to see her boyfriend.

He was sitting next to the Berry girl, smiling and laughing as though they were meant to be, and maybe they were, but she had yet to break up with him. His smile proved to her that all his feelings towards her were a sham, and there fore, she was going to be doing the right thing in ending it. Quinn's face turned a bright, angry red when she thought about the day before, before she had stormed out.

_Quinn walked into Glee with a happy-ish demeanor. She sat quietly down next to her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder, hoping that she would get a sample of peace and quiet after a quite stressful and aggravating day. She moved her head up abruptly when she felt her boyfriends body turn towards her. Meeting his eyes, she waited impatiently for the reason he had moved her out of such a comfortable position. _

"_Look…Quinn…I don't know how to say this…" Her eye brows rose, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I…I got fired…" And all at once, Quinn unleashed her bottled anger. _

"_What. Do. You. Mean. You. Got. Fired? You were hired because you were in a wheelchair, there is no way they can fire you without the threat of a lawsuit! Unless you…" Quinn was livid as she realized what he had done. _

"_You stood up, didn't you" She was seething, and all he could do was sadly nod his head. He didn't want to tell her that the manager had actually caught him and Rachel in the back making out, and technically he did see him standing up, so he just agreed with what she said. _

_Quinn couldn't even think of words to describe her anger, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. _

She heaved a long sigh, and leaned against the wall next to the door, content with the cool feel of the metal against her warm arm. Keeping her breathe steady, she stood straight, and regained her perfect posture, before opening the door and striding in, taking a seat next to Puck, rather then the one next to Finn.  


* * *

Artie sighed as he sat in the large music room, finding the scenery plain and boring. He truthfully was beginning to think that there was something about this room that lacked color and grace, and that something was Tina. He fidgeted with his hands as he waited in the room, secretly hoping that she would stroll in any minute, wearing bright yellows or gold's, like she was now accustomed to doing.

He felt guilty for what he had said to her, but he still felt as if talking to her and simply being with her was not a good idea. He liked her a lot, sure, but he knew that he would fall under her spell and be entranced, and he could give her the power to hurt him. She had betrayed him once, and Artie knew that giving someone the knife twice is never good.

Mr. Shuester walked into the buzzing room, and Artie started to panic. It was never like Tina to be late, and it was certainly not like her to be later then Mr. Shue. He started to ring his hands even more now, feeling anxious and scared. A sweat formed on his brow, and he felt his chest quickly rise and fall. Before he realized what was happening, he was on the ground, passed out.

Tina burst into the class right as it happened, with a notice from the office excusing her tardy. Her eyes widened as she saw the handicapped boy land on the ground, and she sprinted to him. She was quick yet delicate, and lifted him back into his chair before racing, with him, to the nurse's office.

* * *

Rachel Berry was a very proud girl, and knew she had a lot of talents. One of them being that she was very perceptive, especially when it came to love. Having been in a relationship with Puck, she felt she knew the warning signs of affection, despite the obvious differences between their relationship and Quinn's relationship with him. So when she sat herself beside Puck, she knew exactly what was going on.

The brunette focused on them both during the duration of the period, disregarding all other subjects, including when Artie lost consciousness. When everyone else was focused on that, she made sure to keep a keen eye on them. She smirked happily when she saw Noah's rough hand brush against Quinn's soft one.

"RACHEL!"

She was brought back down to earth by her crush, Finn Hudson, and smiled even wider then she had. He would be dying to know just what was happening with his best friend and the carrier of his child, but she knew she could work with this information. Pushing her long hair back, she smiled flirtatiously as he sat next to her and started to ramble about music.

This was the first time in her life she really didn't care about being a star or music in general; all she could think about was how she was going to make him all hers.

* * *

Quinn's brown eyes smiled as she saw Puck dance around with his partner, singing some silly song about love. She didn't mind the fact that he was up on stage with another girl, serenading her, because she knew he would rather be with her. And besides, if he could handle himself when she was with Finn, then she owed it to him to keep her cool when he flirted and danced with other girls.

The blonde let a giggle slip out of her tiny mouth when he glanced her way, making sure to subtly wink. The action, though, went by unnoticed by her tall boyfriend who was; per usual, talking to one of his many others love interests. She tilted her head lazily and kept looking at him lovingly, daydreaming about that one day that they would be together.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck glared helplessly as he watched his "best friend" make out with the woman he loved. It was really starting to get to him that he could never really touch, kiss, or stare at Quinn with out somebody, usually the Berry girl, noticing. He had seen the way she was looking at them, the rare times that they did sit together, and he knew that she knew something was up. And secretly, he hoped she would find out the secret.

It wasn't in him to tell Finn to his face, but he knew that if someone didn't stop him, he would end up doing just that. It sucked, really, knowing that at any moment you're going to hurt your former friend in a way you would have never thought of. But this was love, and he loved Quinn, and would go to any lengths to get rid of Finn from her love life.

He growled as he sat behind them, watching her curly locks bounce into place as she moved her tiny head from his shoulder. They had made up the other day, and she seemed to be happy with him, like she always does. But he knew that deep down, she wasn't. Deep down, she wanted to be with him, and she didn't want to kiss or cuddle Finn anymore. She was just so damn great.

Biting his lip, he thought more about the two. She had recently moved in with him, after he foolishly went to her parents and sang to them about her pregnancy. They were going to be like a family, the family that Finn didn't even want… At least, not as much as Puck did. With a pout set on his lips, he tried to lure his eyes away from the two and back onto Mr. Shuester's lesson.

* * *

Tina sat worriedly in the nurse's office, stroking Artie's limp hand. The nurse had shooed her off, telling her that he would be fine, and that it just a tiny panic attack, but she wouldn't budge. Not once did she take her brown eyes off the handicapped boy. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, and quickly moved to quiet its buzzing, hoping not to disturb him as he slept.

She smiled as he turned on his side, and snuggled against the pillow on the cot. She had never seen him so at one with himself, and so happy. A small, yet smile graced her lightly glossed lips as she thought of him waking to she here there with him. He would brush her off, and roll away, leaving her with a few harsh words to think about. The last confrontation was devastating.

_Tina walked into her small house, ignoring her mothers questions about her day and what not. All she wanted to do was climb into bed and cry for a bit. She strode slowly to her room, finding the color too bright and bold for her dark mood. Turning off the lights, she walked over to her bed, which she sat upon sadly. _

_Tears came to her eyes and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest, which she had presumed was her heart. She had felt this feeling many times before in the previous days, back when Artie told her that he didn't want to be with her, and now, when he said that she was simply a fake conformist. All she knew was this pain in her heart was familiar to her. _

_Lying back on the bed, she closed her eyes and remembered the night when it happened. The night when she had so boldly kissed him, and the night when she had told him the truth. She wished she could go back, make up a lie about how she lost her stutter, but she couldn't. All she wanted to do was go back to the kiss, and really appreciate it more. _

Tina was shook out of her thoughts when she felt the young boy shift in his sleep. Sighing, she combed her hand in his hair and leaned in, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips, before blushing and pulling away.

* * *

Quinn's eyes watered as she stood outside her former home, the one where she was so lovingly thrown out of after Finn told her parents the truth. She stared at the window that led to her room, and how big and dark they looked. She knew her mother was home, but she knew her mother wouldn't do anything, just stare back out at her disappointment of a daughter.

Sighing, she let tears fall from her eyes as she turned away and continued on her walk. It was funny, she had taken the walk to ease her mind and get her away from Finn and her problems, but the moment her eyes landed on her old house, her felt the burden of all of them on her back. She strode along, not wanting to look pathetic and weak to anyone driving by.

"Quinn." The girl stopped and felt a small smile creep onto her lips as she heard the male voice call out to her. She had missed the way he had said her name, the way his voice made everything seem okay, and the way that he was always there, with a comforting word. These past few days it was like he was avoiding her completely, and she knew why. It was hard to deal with the fact that she with his best friend, but leaving him now would just hurt Finn, and neither wanted to do that.

She turned, looking at him straight on, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips, before running into his arms. He accepted her into them and hushed her, rubbing the back of her head. Slowly, she pulled away from the embrace before he asked her what was wrong. She let more tears fall before answering.

"I miss my home… I miss my family…" Her voice was broken, and her words fumbled as they left her lips. She slowly made her way back into his arms, and he continued to hold her until she calmed down. They were both silent, not wanting to break the moment, that is, until Puck whispered.

"I can make you a new home."


	4. Chapter 4

Tina walked home, tears in her eyes as she thought about how all her relationships were all skewed. All she wanted was someone to hold, someone to tell her that they loved her the way she was, and someone to tell her that she was great the way she was. Instead, the boy she was damn sure she was in love with told her she was a fake and a poser.

She had been crushed the one time she reached out for love and affection, and it hurt.

And now she was stuck sneaking kisses when the boy was unconscious. It was pathetic and stupid, and she wanted no part of it any more.

She entered her small house, and strode to her room, ignoring her mothers hello. She slammed the tall, oak door behind her, before climbing into her small, purple bed. Curling up tight with in the sheets, she let her tears fall, till soon her small frame was racking with sobs.

Ignoring the knocking on her door, she continued to cry until she spotted a tiny book on top of her dresser. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand before unraveling herself from the soft blankets.

Grabbing the small book and a pen, she opened up to a random page before scribbling something quickly. Dropping the book on top of her bed, she scurried to the mirror, wiping the remnants of tears, and ran out of the room to see her mother.

"_That last kiss was a promise to myself. Never shall I kiss that boy again."

* * *

  
_

Rachel checked herself quickly in the mirror, brushing on section of hair quickly before striding out of the girls bathroom. She was clever, and knew that if you were to confront a former queen bee, you should look perfect. Many times before, she had confronted Quinn, only to be told off with a quip about her outfit.

Now that she was looking fabulous yet sophisticated, she was prepared to do what needed to be done.

She searched the school till she found the pregnant teen at her locker, fortunately by herself. Smiling, she walked over to the girl and tapped on her shoulder twice, making sure to step back after the girl twirled towards her.

"Quinn, we need to talk."

The blonde's thin eyebrows raised as the brunette began. Honestly, she could barely stand her, but it wasn't her place to judge her, or it wasn't her place anymore.

"I think you should break up with Finn. I mean, here you are, pretty and pregnant, but you don't love him. I don't even think you like him that much, to he honest. I think you should just end it quickly. And I know what you are going to say, and yes, my romantic feelings for Finn might be clouding my judgment, but I happen to know something else. You have romantic feelings for Puck. And He has the same feelings for you."

She stopped and looked up at the blonde girl, who seemed to have been actually listening to her talk. She promptly smiled and finished her thought out speech.

"All I am saying is that, I think we both deserve to be happy, and neither of us can do that until you break up with Finn."

* * *

Artie awoke slowly, blinking his eyes and rubbing them in soft circles before placing his glasses back atop the bridge of his nose. He sat in the nurse's office confused, staring around at the objects in the room before remembering what had happened before he went blank.

When it finally came back to him, a red blush made its way to his cheeks. Sighing, he looked around the room again, finding no signs of any of his friends or any other glee club members.

The only object near him was a small stool, which sat right next to his cot. Its presence confused him, and he reached out slowly, making sure to stay balanced against the small cot. He placed his rough hand on the top of the stool and felt it, and found it curiously warm.

As he moved back so that he was fully on top of the cot, he heard a crinkly come out from under his hand. Looking down, he found a torn sheet of paper, crumpled under his fist.

_Don't worry, Art, she was here. _

_~Mercedes.

* * *

_

Quinn smiled shyly at the man who sat across from her, finding his presence endearing and heartwarming. Tilting her head, she decided to figure out just what it was about this boy that made him so completely mesmerizing. Of course there was the bone structure, the way he would pout when he was frustrated, even if he didn't mean too. Or the way that he always seemed to be thinking about something that could end up affecting you.

He seemed scary, but in a cute way. Her lips quirked upwards even more as she looked at him even more. He was truly pensive and complex, though he never seemed to come off that way. He was always finding ways to help her with something, even if it meant costing him something even more valuable. He was there for her when she needed him, and was okay with the no sex thing.

He just seemed like he was too perfect.

Sighing, she pushed herself up and walked across the small coffee table to the couch that he was resting on. She sat quietly next to him, just before resting her head and falling asleep.

She knew then that this was going to be the man that she would raise her child with.

* * *

Santana growled deeply as the shorter brunette told her what she knew about Quinn and Puck. Sure, she had noticed them hanging out, and him seeming friendly towards her, but nothing serious. He did that to all girls, and besides, this was his best friends girlfriend, obviously he would have to show some sign of respect towards her. But this, this was unbelievable.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Rachel continued, still upset over how her proposition went over with the blonde girl.

_Quinn raised her eyebrows and sighed, placing both of her hands on her temples and rubbing them gently. _

"_Rachel, I know you like Finn, and I know you like to pretend like you can relate to me and know what I am going through, but you can't. I am in the middle of a very tough decision, and I don't need added pressure from you, or anyone else. Especially since you really have no idea what you are talking about." _

_The soon to be teenage mother looked down on the girl, before letting out another sigh and holding the tiny girls shoulders gently. _

"_I just want to do what is best for the baby…" _

Rachel was shook back into reality as she felt the tall Latina girl forcefully shove past her. Grimacing, Rachel watched as she stormed through the halls, letting loud growls out every so often, just to make sure that no one got in her way. She was going to have to break them up, and she knew just how.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana climbed the tree by Puck's house, knowing just how much he loved it when girls did something extra special for him. She found it hard to fathem that he was attracted to Quinn, who wouldn't do a thing for anyone else but herself, unless it suited her. She wasn't exactly a man pleaser.

Pushing her dark hair back with her hand, she tried and open the small window that led into his room, which she had frequented before. She clasped the bottom of the window and pulled up, but found it impossibly hard. Grimacing, she let go and look inside, hoping to find the man of the hour awake on his bed.

She remained crouching on the branch for a moment, trying to looking in the window at a different angle till finally she saw him. He laid asleep on the bed, his guitar next to him, along with a small piece of paper with a bit of chicken scratch on it. She glared at the boy as she hit the window once, hoping it would knock him out of his sleep.

After about 10 knocks, she gave up, and tried to open the window again to no avail. The Latina let out of huff and turned quickly, with the hope of climbing down from the tree. Instead, she fell out of the tall tree, landing in a thud.

* * *

Tina walked slowly into the choir room, finding herself alone. With a small smile, she crept towards the piano, with no indication of fear. Privately, she was a wonderful singer, one with poise and grace that could be compared to an actress. But publically, she was shy and timid, and the thought of being given a solo intimidated her.

Sitting at the piano, she placed her polished fingers on the keys, playing a few notes before following with her voice. Her eyes shut instinictively as she started slowly to sing and play.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Her voice was sad and quiet, but somehow held a power that seemed beyond the reach of a frail girl like herself. She smiled sadly as she continued, with small tears making their way out of her closed eyes.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images _

_No_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

She gulped in air as she began to sing louder, finding power in the words. Her heart ached badly and she could barely keep herself from breaking down into sobs as she thought about the meaning of the song and her failed love. But still, she continued.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

Her eyes opened and she gulped air into her throat, letting the tears and the sobs out. She felt awful, but knew that this was the best thing. After about ten minutes of crying, she was able to gain control of herself, and wiped the tears from her eyes. Biting her lip, she nodded her head once, and was able to stand.

She whispered the chorus once more, before ringing her hands and walking out of the room, not knowing the small, handicapped boy that sat behind the entrance of the choir room.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye…"

* * *

Puck sat on his bed, a pen, a notebook and his guitar at hand. He sat for a moment, aimlessly strumming a few chords, hoping to find inspiration, but found none. Despite the drama and tortured love in his life, he had absolutely no inspiration to write, much less sing. So he sat, still strumming, till the words and rhythm of a familiar song made their way into his head.

The boy sat for a while, playing his guitar and singing the song Jessie's girl by Rick Springfield. Biting his lip, he stopped, feeling like absolute shit. Finn was his friend, his best friend since about the 7th grade. They had been through so much, and he found that in tough situations, Finn was always there for him, but somehow he couldn't stop himself from wanting to take his girlfriend. Hell, he knocked her up, which is probably the worst thing a best friend can do to his best friend's girlfriend.

It had just hit him, that his want of Quinn was going to end everything. He could deny it all he wanted, but those times when he was being an ass and everyone hated him except Finn would be over. Unlike Rick Springfield, Puck felt like risking this friendship was too much for him to take.

Growling, he pulled out a sheet of paper from his notebook, scribbling a few words before laying back down on the bed.

_Loving Quinn means losing Finn… _

Sighing, he was pulled into a troubled sleep, still thinking about his best friend, and his best friend's girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana limped into McKinley high with a scowl etched into her perfectly tanned face. After falling off Puck's tree, she spent the night yelling for him to come help her, which he never did. She had to force herself up, and walk home.

Though she had walked there, things seemed to take a lot longer when her ankle was sprained (she diagnosed herself). After getting the what for from her loving but strict mother about staying out too late, she spent the night awake icing her poor ankle.

She looked like hell, and she knew it. But that wasn't going to stop her from getting what she wanted, and she wanted Puck.

No, she wasn't in love with him, but she figured that he should be somewhat commited to her, since they meant every other Monday behind the school. They were a couple, in a weird, secret, purely physical way, and she was not up for someone getting between her and she "man"

She liked to compare him to a doll she had when she was little and her and Quinn had become friends. Truthfully, Santana didn't like her doll too much, it was too blonde and she didn't like how pasty it looked in comparison to herself, but then again whenever Quinn was over and wanted to play with it, Santana would never let her.

It was her doll, and seeing someone else play with it, and use it the way they wanted, definitely did not float her boat. She growled as she thought about Quinn with Puck, and her ability to make him feel…Feelings. Santana's scowl deepened as she thought about how Quinn was always so focused on one upping herself.

In school, when Santana would get a B, Quinn would get an A, when Brittany made it on the cheerios, Quinn became the youngest captain of the Cheerios, and led them to victory, and finally, when they tried out for Glee, Quinn was given the solo.

Santana's eyes meant an unpleasant sight quickly upon forcing the small door leading into the choir room. There sat Quinn with her man, Puck. Sure, it was innocent enough, they weren't kissing or anything, but it was there, and it was unpleasant.

"You little slut."

* * *

Tina smiled lightly as she and Mercedes strode down the hallway. Ever since she sang herself that song, she had been feeling better. She kept her feelings out of her high school life, and would go home and let them out. She was perfectly okay with the way things were. The only problem was that Artie wanted to be friends, and she could not handle that.

She turned towards Mercedes, listening to the larger girl go on and on about how they were going to go shopping and hit up a store that was suppose to have the biggest sale of season going on, only in secret. She knew that it wasn't true, but raining on the girls parade would be a horrible offense.

Her eyes lowered when a familiar sound reached her ears. Mercedes heard it too, and turned around, to find Artie rolling after them quickly, with a wicked smile on his face. Tina tilted her head and looked down at him as he huffed and puffed, trying to tell them something that was obviously important.

"Quinn…Santana…God…!!!"

His words were quick and rushed, and neither her nor Mercedes could decifer what the tiny boy was trying to say. Kurt popped up behind all of them, commanding their attention with the same wicked smile Artie had.

"Quinn and Santana are in a fight in the choir room. I suggest we check it out quickly before the rest of the school does."

He turned on his heel and strode quickly, with purpose, towards the choir room. Mercedes quickly got behind the handicapped boy and pushed him towards the room, excited to see what the fight was about, and how it would play out.

* * *

Puck's eyes widened as his focus was torn off of Quinn's precious face and onto Santana's eyes that some how worked themselves into tiny slits. Her words had cut the happy medium that filled the room when it was only him and his love.

He felt a strange twinge in his body when she called Quinn a slut. He was completely against hitting women, much less hitting a girl who he had slept with multiple times and had a weird friendship with, but now he felt the need to smack her off her pedestal, literally.

Quinn's small, plucked eyebrows raised slowly as she stared at her former friend in shock. She knew that she was jealous of her, she always had been, but never before had she tried to call her out. She quickly composed herself, closing her jaw and clenching it tightly.

"You stupid, little slut," Santana repeated herself, slowly approaching the friend couple who had previously been alone. "You are such a little home wrecker you know that? It's never enough for you to be the center of attention. You have to make all the guys focus on you and your stupid, and obviously fake purity. You go around doing whatever you want, and I am so tired of it. Ever since we were little you have been stealing my guys and one upping me and I am so tired of it. You are the worst friend, and I am so glad you're getting streak marks!"

Santana finished with her huff, a few feat away from Quinn, tears in her eyes and her scowl set deep into her face. She felt a strange sense of relief, but somehow felt the burden of Quinn's judgement on her for the first time, and it felt worse the Sue's.

Quinn stood, and smoothed out her dress softly. Puck stood to, grabbing her arm to make sure she didn't get into something that she wasn't ready for, something that might hurt her and the baby, but she smiled up at him reassuringly, and he sat back down behind her.

The Latina girl nostrils flared angrily at the display of affection and the sense of control Quinn had over him. Even though Santana had known him longer, and had physical encounters with him for longer then any girl in the school, he would leave her if Quinn so much as stared at him.

Quinn took a step forward, before speaking to the girl who was resting on one foot.

"I know you hate me, and I know you always have. I have never intentionally stolen anything from you, and your accusations are false. If anything, you have been the worse friend to me. I know it was you who spread those rumors about me in 7th grade, and I also know for a fact that you tried to get some of the AV kids to pour sour milk on me when I won homecoming queen." Her eyes pierced into Santana's, and the bitter, injured girl backed up slowly.

"Making false accusations as well as insulting my body doesn't make you any better then me, Miss Opens-her-legs-to-every-guy-on-a-sports-team." Quinn ended her long speech with a small smirk, finding her opponent powerless against her hurtfully truthful words. She felt bad, but her friend had been trying to get back at her for something she hadn't even done, and Santana knew better then to mess with her.

Santana looked down, guiltily, but pulled her eyes up with a new intensity, a wide, evil smile brilliant on her face. She knew what she was going to do, and it was going to shatter little miss perfect's image.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel stood by her locker in a daze, staring at the taller male who was only a couple lockers away. It was a shocker that he didn't see her, but really, she didn't care. He had caught her feeling herself up once and he didn't mind. Smiling, she twirled her long hair as he sat looking deep into his locker as if some how trying to solve the problems of the world.

She didn't know why she found his complete idiocy cute, heck, she usually fell for the strong, smart, handsome guy, but she made an exception for him. It was his high cheek bones really.

Sighing contently to herself, she started to walk over to him, in a dreamy daze. She was quickly snapped out of that daze when a girl dress in a red Cheerios uniform cut her off, tapping on the football player's broad shoulders.

Rachel glared at the girls back, but knew better then to mess with the fierceness of the cheerio. Sighing, she stood behind the tall girl and waited, listening in on their conversation.

"Hey Finn" Santana's face was contorted in a sultry smile, with her eyebrows cocked in a fashion that would usually make any man drop his pants.

Finn looked down towards the girl confused, obvious not understanding the meaning behind the stare.

She slunk closer, putting her small hand on his chest and circling one of his pecks with her dainty finger. Biting her lip purposely, she continued. "Look, I know this is sudden, but I was really hoping you could come over to night and help me with my…singing." She paused and looked down, feigning embarrassment.

He looked at her still bewildered, but in his stupor, agreed. She smiled wide and jumps away from him a little, turning only to give him the time. Rachel glared at the girl's retreating form, before making her way up to the still confused brute.

"So. You and Santana now?"

* * *

Quinn sighed as she sat back down next to Puck, holding her stomach. He looked towards her, worriedly, fearing that she might have hurt the baby in her reckless insulting of the teenage slut.

She looked up at him and smiled softly, and whispered that she was fine. A smile graced his pinkish lips and he touched her rounded stomach, as if to make sure she was telling the truth. His smile left when he felt a small movement under his hand.

Shooting up, he turned worriedly towards her. "What the HELL was that?!"

His cry could be heard throughout the school, but no one seemed to care to check it out. Quinn let an out a giggle and stood up as well, making her way over to the father of her unborn child.

Grabbing his hand again, she moved it back on her stomach and prepared for him to feel it again. His eyes widened as he felt it again, and he looked into his eyes before she said the words that made his heart simply melt.

"The baby is kicking, Puck. Our baby is kicking."

* * *

Artie found himself staring at her again. She was singing in front of the club again, but this time, she wasn't as sure of herself. He knew it was one of her favorite songs, but she wasn't singing it with the same intensity she had when she sang about him.

He thought she wouldn't do a love song, being that he had recently hurt her and didn't have the guts to apologize for it, but she did anyway. Her voice faltered a little, but she kept going, flinching every time she messed up.

She finished quickly, and practically ran back to her seat between Mercedes and Kurt. They smiled at her and told her she did well, but he knew that it didn't mean anything coming from them.

He kept his eyes on her during all the other performances, watching the way she silently studied the other singers, and the way she would compare herself in her mind to them. And each time he saw his face fall, he knew she had found herself to be worse then them.

Soon, the period was over, and they were free to leave, but Artie sat still, watching Tina sit sadly in her seat. She wasn't even attempting to move, so Artie sat too, watching her as sadness overcame her lovely features.

Finally feeling the need to, he moved over towards the girl, trying his hardest to keep his tires quiet. He sat in front of her for a while, finding the girl unresponsive to his presence. Her lips trembled and he felt a tinge in his heart watching her, and finally decided to break the silence.

"Tina, you were amazing. Even though you don't think so, you we-are. I loved your performance. I don't know if that means much, but I hope it does…"

And with that, he rolled away, hoping that tomorrow, her loving face would light up as she sung, and that she would really believe in what she was singing again.

Tina watched the boy roll away, and let a tear roll down her face, and felt her heart twinge again.

"Dammit…" She sighed; she was falling for him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Santana sighed contently as she sat on her bed, thinking about her devious plan. It hadn't taken her too long to figure it out. She had the mind of Sue Sylvester and the body of a younger Eva Longoria, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to use it. Her first plan was brilliant, and she knew that if it wasn't for the damn window, Puck would be begging for her attention, not the Prego Barbie's.

Smiling, she flipped her hair and looked at herself in the full length mirror across from her. She smirked playfully at herself, knowing that no man, or woman for that matter, would be able to resist her. She had a way of making everyone give her what she wanted, but barely got to use it because Quinn's powers had always been stronger then hers. Sure, Quinn never really used hers for full evil, but she was a goody two shoes.

Santana took one last glanced at herself before bouncing off of her bed and making her way to her walk in closet. Pushing the double doors in, she walked through until she found two items of clothing that seemed acceptable for her plan tonight. She let a small giggle escape her lips as she looked at the tiny pieces of fabric in her hand.

Santana stripped her uniform quickly and put the two items over her, covering only the two parts of her body that were required to be covered in public. She smirked widely as she exited and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, finding herself more then pleased with what she saw. Slipping into a pair of her favorite, and most used, stiletto heels, she made her way out the door of her room, down the stairs, and out of her home.

She strode to her car, and smiled.

"Plan seduce Finn Hudson will be the easiest thing I have ever done."

* * *

Quinn sat quietly on Puck's bed, admiring the texture against her moisturized hand. She knew that she had been on it before, and that moment was supposed to be vivid and clear in her mind, but it just wasn't. She wouldn't have been able to remember what she was wearing if it hadn't happened after school when she was still in her Cheerios uniform.

Smiling, she tried to imagine it, remember it, but she couldn't. Sighing, she kept tracing little circles in the bed, hoping that by doing that, she would find the answers in the sheets.

Puck walked into the room silently, carrying a large box with him. Her eyes remained focused on the sheets, till he was nearer to the bed. Looking up, she looked curiously at the box in his hands, and raised a brow, hoping to find an explanation for it. All he did was smile down at her, and walk closer, until he was sitting down next to her.

Quinn sighed, realizing her was going to make her ask, and gave in quickly. "So, Puckerman," She purposely drew his name out, to tempt him, "What's in the box?" He blushed a little bit, finding her words cute, and some how seductive. It really didn't matter that she was pregnant; she was still cute and seductive.

Gulping, he looked back down, excitedly down at the box, before looking back up at her with this faint bit of hope glimmering in his eyes. Biting his lips to hold his excitement, he started to speak slowly.

"Well…I know how you have been stressing on money and like you need more and stuff… And even though_ I_ got a job," Puck made sure to put proper emphasis on the fact that he recently acquired a moderately high paying job, unlike Finn, "I still figure that money was going to be tight… So I asked my mom… and she gave me my little sister's old baby clothes, for our baby girl."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears as her face was overcome with joy. He was really the perfect guy, sweet, strong and caring, for only her. She bounded into his arms, causing him to drop the large box and spill the contents of which on the floor. He held her back and rubbed small circles into his back as she cried into his well toned chest. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but he knew that it had to be good.

She pushed away a little, giving herself the space needed for her to look up into his wild yet tamed eyes. He watched as her tear stained face fell into a loving smile, and leaned up, kissing him gently on his lips.

The moment her lips collided with his, their was a shock. The shock that sent butterflies into both of their stomachs, that made them feel sick with excitement. It was intoxicating, and from the moment they pulled away, they both wanted more. Quinn sucked in her lips and stared at the dazed boy's reaction, finding his stunned expression too cute to describe.

"Wow…" Puck sputtered, trying to think of the appropriate words to say to the tiny, pregnant girl. It was strange, really. He had always been able to handle himself with a sort of arrogant, cool around girls, but this girl turned him to mush with her icy words, and even when she melted, he was pudding in her hands.

They lay together, with her head resting on his chest till they fell asleep on his bed, for the second time. The only difference was this time they were clothed, and they would never forget this night.

* * *

Tina smiled down towards Artie, falling into his smile as he told a joke. The being friends thing was working out wonderfully. Once again they would talk and share secrets, though none as big as her fake stutter one. They would sing, and sometimes, if she was lucky, he would give her rides to class. Everything was wonderful with them, as friends.

Tina walked away from the table to go to the bathroom in a rush. Once inside, she locked herself in the handicapped stall, sitting herself down. She had almost fallen for him, again. It was all too easy for him to control her, and the more time she spent with him, the less control she had over her emotions. Disappointed in herself, she placed her head in her hands, trying to get her heart to grasp reality.

Her_ mind _knew that she and Artie wouldn't work, for he had made that abundantly clear, but her _heart _wouldn't listen. Whenever she saw him, it skipped a beat, making it hard for her to get close to him with blushing. Every time he touched her hand or her in general, she felt as if she had been electrocuted, in a good way. It was hard for her to be around him in general with out feeling some sort of excitement.

Sighing hopelessly, she got up and walked towards the door, unlatching it and pulling it out. She felt like crying, or leaving, but she couldn't do either without Artie noticing and asking her why. She felt stupid for allowing him to roll back into her life, thinking that she wouldn't have the same problem if he was away from her, and talking to someone else. But she knew that if he wasn't with her, she would wish he was, despite herself.

She opened her eyes on the girl's bathroom, seeing her larger, black friend standing there, looking at her with her hands on her hips. She looked concerned, yet knowing. Leave it Mercedes to know exactly what was going on in her heart.

Tina smiled a little, before walking towards her friend, embracing her happily.

"Mercedes…I can't do this with him with lov-…liking him…" She flinched at her slip, feeling herself fall back into Artie's carefully set trap.

"Don't worry…Just allow it to happen, and wherever it leads you, me and Kurt will be there to help you."

Tina sighed, knowing that Mercedes fully supported her and Artie's romance, despite her anger when he "dumped" her. She had hoped that Mercedes would have told her that she should avoid him, and swallow her emotions around him, that way she would have some kind of reassurance that she was doing the right thing. But now, Tina didn't know anymore.

Looking up and releasing her friend, they made their way out of the bathroom, towards the table containing one friend and one weakness.

* * *

Rachel glared at her feet as she sat hopelessly on her bed. She fully realized that she had messed up the whole situation, making it go from bad to worse by putting Santana in the circle, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted Finn to be hers, and now she wouldn't even get that chance. He would be living it up in Santana's toned arms, while once again Rachel Berry had to watch and attempt to be the other woman with class.

Never before had she entered her overly decorated room feeling so incredibly horrible. All she really wanted to happen was Finn to realize the truth about his girlfriend and Puck being together, but now… now everything was messed up.

She heard a knock on her door, followed by one of her dad's head slowly popping in to check on her. She shook her head sadly, and asked to be left alone, and he respected her request, closing the door slowly. Sighing, she fell back onto her bed. She liked Finn, a lot, to the point where she started to call her infatuation…love. But she knew better then to release her heart to someone who didn't deserve it.

Flipping over, the Berry girl buried her face into her pillows, releasing a large amount of tears, as well as makeup, into her pink pillows. She really didn't know how to not fall for Finn, and even now, as he was probably doing Santana, she was very much "in love" with him, and all he did.


End file.
